1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery module, and more particularly, to a battery module including a plurality of battery cells and a barrier disposed between the battery cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a high-output battery module using a high energy density nonaqueous electrolyte is being developed, and the high-output battery module is realized by a high-capacity battery module formed by connecting a plurality of battery cells in series so that the battery module may be used for devices using high power, such as a driving motor of an electric car.
A battery cell includes an electrode assembly formed of a positive plate, a negative plate, and an electrolyte and generates energy through an electrochemical reaction between the plates and the electrolyte. Here, gas may be generated in the battery cell due to a side reaction of the electrochemical reaction.
The gas may deform an external appearance of the battery cell and affect a shape of the battery module constituted by a plurality of arranged battery cells, interrupting or preventing secure fixing of the battery cells.